


Feelings + Missions + Secret

by L0ver158



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Feelings, Missions, Romance, macgyver - Freeform, macriley, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ver158/pseuds/L0ver158
Summary: Mac finally finds out that riley loves him. including two missions.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Feelings + Missions + Secret

**Author's Note:**

> (See the end for notes)

An early morning Mac, Desi and Riley are on the way to a Jet as they got another mission that they got assigned to, they have to capture a dangerous criminal nicknamed ‘Snake’ who is wanted for terrorism and the next attack is in Montreal, Canada which is where Mac, Desi and Riley are headed to while Bozer and Matty are in the war room. 

On plane- 

Mac and Desi are seated at the back of the plane and Riley is located in the front. The flight is about 8 hours long, Riley came prepared with some Beyoncé playlist on Spotify, that she is Listening to most of the way to there, facing herself towards the back to secretly glance at Mac time to time as she just can't resist his gorgeous smile. And Mac and Desi are mostly chatting, taking naps and playing some card games. 

Already in the air and on the way, Bozer sends a text message to Riley while waiting for the paint to dry in the lab. 

Bozer - “Just wanted to wish you good luck on the mission, and wanted to ask how are you doing?” 

Riley’s phone buzzed as she received a text, she picked her phone up, read the message and replied 

Riley - “Thanks Boz, I don’t even know, alright I guess” she felt sad. 

Bozer - “But are you actually okay, because I wouldn’t be, seeing the person you are in love with someone else just messes you up mentally. It's okay to not be okay.” 

Riley - “I want to cry Bozer but I can't" her eyes formed with tears she turned her head facing window view to hide it form Mac if he does look her way. Riley sends another message to Bozer, something that she has thought many times “Am I a bad person for wishing Mac to break-up with Desi?” 

Bozer - “You're not a bad person for wishing that. I know how you feel, I just hope he sees you the way you see him.” 

Riley - “But I feel bad for it. And I'm moving out as soon as I'll get the apartment.” she added “I've considered quitting phoenix, that way I would be able to move on from him.” she kept that secret for a while and finally at least one person knows, she doesn't want to quit but she can't watch her soul to get destroyed by the man she secretly loves. 

Bozer - “Please reconsider it, we need you and we love you so much, you are family. Question this to yourself, what would Mac or any of us do without you? Oh, I got to go, Matty needs me.” 

Riley did think about what he said, she doesn't want to quit but only if she has to. 

Half way through the flight Mac and Desi spark a conversation telling each other jokes and funny stories and meanwhile riley has a nap and has a short dream, Mac Pushes Riley against a wall in his own home and they kiss slowly and the dream gets interacted as she gets woken up by the sound of Mac’s laughter, as Riley opened her eyes still blurry and sleepy and headphones fallen over on her laptop she sees him smile and she smiles back while checking the time on how much time they still got left to fly and mac notices that riley is finally awake. 

Mac- hey sleepy head, we still got 4 hours till we land. 

Riley smiles and replies “yeah I know... how long was I out? 

Desi turns around “about 2 and a half hours” 

Riley smiles to Desi as saying thanks after that she takes, her laptop out of her backpack and searches for an apartment as she doesn't want to stay at Mac’s anymore and get in between him and Desi's relationship, while looking for the apartment an hour has passed by but found nothing yet, Desi asleep and Mac dose nothing except plays with the paperclips creating a rocket outline and Riley glances up a bit and notices it and so does Mac notices Riley looking at him so Mac thought to get up from his seat and walk to Riley and sit opposite her and so he does that but looks quick back to see if he didn’t wake Desi up but luckily didn’t 

Mac (whispering) – “hey” 

Riley (whispering) – “hey Mac” 

Mac (whispering) - “how you doing?” 

Riley (whispering) - “good, why are we whispering?” saying that with a smirk 

Mac – laughs a bit while looking down “I don’t want to wake desi up” looks at  
Riley for a while he watches Riley how she looks through her laptop but Mac just feels like there's something wrong as if riley is hiding something from him. “Hey Riley you know that you can talk to me any time” 

Riley looks at Mac like how does he know that there's something wrong. “I know Mac, thanks.” while Riley was going through all the apartments, she thought maybe she should tell him now as she gave a good thought either to tell Mac about moving out or not, but she did want to so she closed her laptop and looked at Mac who was fiddling with the paperclip in his hand which Riley thought it was adorable. 

So, Riley proceeded “I got something to tell you Mac” she stopped there for a bit to take a deep breath before telling the big news, Mac looked at her as he was ready to listen to whatever she has to say. Riley proceeded “I'm moving out, I'm looking for an apartment so I'm not sure how long but I will try my best to find it as soon as possible so I don’t get in your way with Desi as you guys are back together.” that shocked Mac, it did take a little while for him to reply “what makes you think that you are getting in the way of us?” Mac wasn’t ready for that, he thought maybe it was another guy problem she faced or something else but to move out that very much shocked him. 

Riley replied “well, I know you guys need your privacy and I got to stay at yours because I didn’t have anywhere to go after me and Aubrey broke up and you are my closest best friends I got and I very much don’t want to get in between you guys” Mac stayed silent but smiled with sadness on his face knowing who is he going to annoy in his home or have a cold beer with when no one's around and have deep conversations in the middle of the night, 

Riley wasn’t happy about moving out either missing the smells of the oils when he would work on something or fix things around his home, and the view she got every morning when Mac would come out of his room walking into the kitchen without his shirt on, that view she enjoyed very much like anymore else would but it was time to get a new place for herself and to maybe slowly get the feelings she got for him just out of her, even if it hurts her very much, she knows she could never be more than friends because Mac didn’t have feelings for her, as she thought. 

Mac went back to his seat not taking his eyes off Riley, thinking about that she will be moving out. having a conversation with himself “Angus you can't let her leave, she's beautiful, listen to yourself, don’t let her go no matter what, and just look at her sitting there on her laptop, u should go and tell her that you don’t want her to move out but she has to, what if she wants her own privacy, no I can't, I can't tell her, my opinion might matter or it might not, but you will not know if you don’t tell her, I can't, as much as I'd love to, those Georgiou's eyes, but I love Desi we are meant for each other we understand each her, as much as I don’t want riley to leave, I can't keep her there, Oh Angus are you in love with this most gorgeous women that she has become, uhm what are you talking about, why am I getting nervous, oh my god, I have to stop talking to myself like a mad man” 

Mac and Riley stayed silent the whole flight and Desi slept till they landed. As much as Riley did want to get over him, she just couldn’t when she was around him. She smiled a lot, laughed, she just was herself. 

On the road- 

Mac, Desi and Riley are in the car on the way to the Wearhouse where the Snakes phone was pinging to. The ride was short, but meanwhile in a car. Desi at the wheel; Mac is sitting in the passenger seat and Riley sitting at the back in the middle seat. 

As Mac and Desi have their own conversation, Desi reaches for Mac’s hand and grabs it to hold it for a while and Riley notices it and when she did, she tilted her head down back to the laptop screen with her eyes shifting away from the Mac and Desi hands, but Mac noticed it in the rear view mirror that all of a sudden Riley's face expression changed and he then knew that there's something wrong that she's definitely not telling him, but he didn’t say anything in front of Desi, he wanted to wait till they are alone or when they are back from the mission. 

Wearhouse- 

Finally, have arrived to the Wearhouse 

Riley - “his phone is pinging right a head, right behind those big metal doors” 

As they all approach closer to the Wearhouse Desi in front with her gun drawn out, Mac and Riley right behind her. As they approach riley hacked into his security cameras that were scattered around the building 

Riley - “there are about five armed men and by the looks of it there are crates with a white van parked near the gate” 

Mac takes a look at one of the cameras and starts to come up with an idea of how to neutralize the enemy and disarm those men in his way. As he looks around for the materials that he could use. 

Scattering the area around him and right next to the Wearhouse there was another building but much smaller and he found three 500ml empty bottles, a toilet bowl cleaner which is a liquid material and some aluminium foil. 

And when they found a way into the building Mac combined all the materials together and threw them towards the enemy. For the explosion it took less than a minute, when Mac threw the bottles they were confused as where did it come from and when it finally exploded some went down and stayed down unconscious and some just got surprised and opened fire on Mac, Riley and Desi. 

Desi shot back and moved closer to the enemy stealthy so she wouldn’t run out of the ammo she took some down with cool fighting moves but when everyone was taken down, the terrorist that they were after escaped which when Matty found out she was disappointed and mad. 

Matty - “what do you mean he escaped? You were to capture him” 

Riley - “yes Matty we know, but he had some company four-armed men and he escaped while under fire, there was no way we could have gotten to him earlier.” after she finishes talking to Matty she opens up a satellite to find out where he escaped to. “okay he ran north east and” she stayed quiet concentrating and following Snake with the satellite view “I lost him 2 miles from here, he ran into the woods and from there I lost his trail.” 

Mac - “can you find if there are any cabins?” saying it with a serious face. 

Riley - “been doing that before you even asked” saying it while smiling at Mac, and Mac smiles too in return impressed and proud. “okay I found one cabin that is located 5 miles from here in the middle of the nowhere” 

Desi - “think that’s that place he ran to. I mean that’s what I would do if I was him.” 

Riley - “how are we going to get there? There are no roads nearby there so we can't take the car.” 

Mac looks around and finds 4 dirt bikes. Desi hopped onto one and drove off, while Mac walks up to a dirt bike “come on Riley” he tells her, Riley just stands there looking at Mac without taking her eyes off of him, Riley thinking to herself “wow, Desi is such a lucky girl to have him, my heart is just melting right now and at the moment I don’t care about anything I just want to stand here and look at him, oh boy, I’m so deeply in love with him. His smile melts my heart, his eyes are so beautiful that I even get lost in them. I wish he could know how I feel about him” she stood there for about 5 minutes until Mac turned around facing Riley, “are you alright Riles” Mac asked. “now I am” giving him a big smile with her hearted eyes. 

Mac and Riley gets onto a dirt bike together as Riley doesn't know how to ride one yet, as they drove off while Riley held herself, hugging Mac tightly wishing she would never let go of him because she loved that feeling holding Mac into her arms and to feel his warmth. Mac does notice that she's holding onto him very tightly every time but he thought that she's probably scared and is riding on the dirt bike for the first time so he doesn't say anything and allows her to hold onto him as tight as she wants, not even suspecting a thing. 

At the cabin - 

As they finally arrive near the cabin, not too close to it so they don’t get caught. Desi notices how tightly Riley was holding onto mac and she looked at Mac with jealousy. 

Desi - “stay here while I check the surrounding” and Desi just goes to clear the area with her gun drawn out. 

Mac and Riley were left alone. Mac looks at Riley thinking if he should ask what's the actually reason for her problem that she's hiding from him. While Riley is on her tablet searching for any cameras in the surrounding area. 

Mac looks at her “you alright?” he asked with a little smile on his face. Riley smiles back “yeah I'm alright”. “back in the car, I noticed you were lost in a way of being hurt. You can talk to me Riles I will always be there if you need someone to talk to about anything” mac opens his arms up and goes in for a tight hug and Riley happily hugs him tighter. 

“I know Mac, you the best, thank you.” Riley says still hugging mac as her happiness fades away into sadness, even if this moment is the greatest, she knows that these moments don’t happen all the time so she holds onto him little longer until her teary eyes fade away and pretends that everything is good now. 

After they let each other go Riley got back on her tablet but no success with the cameras “there are no cameras in the area so we can’t see what's going on there.” Riley tells Mac. Desi comes back saying “area cleared no one's around.” putting her gun into a holster. Desi questions “how are we going to get in the cabin without being noticed?” Mac and Riley, says it at the same time “improvise” Mac and Riley look at each other and smiles with a laughter. “and, how are we going to improvise?” desi questions it. Mac says “if we can't get to him, let him come to us.” Desi - “and how are you going to do that?” looking at Mac. “Riley and Desi, you guys stay near the entrance and I will go and drive in from a distance closer to the cabin so that should make him run out because he knows that we are after him.” 

Mac goes running to the dirt bike that he will be driving on, Riley and Desi get in their positions and in about 5 minutes Mac comes in hot fast and the plan worked perfectly as the terrorist Snake ran out of the cabin front door and Desi took him down cold, and Riley called in for the exfil which Matty send the coordinates to a location not far from them. 

Finally, they are loaded on a helicopter and lifted off to the Phoenix with Snake in the custody and a world into a little safer place. 

Phoenix- 

Mac, Desi and Riley walk into the war room, 

“Great job everyone, we got to capture a dangerous man. Go have a rest, go home, you deserve it.” Matty smiles at the team. 

And everyone leaves for the day. 

Next day- 

(-7 AM-) Riley drinking her morning coffee outside on the deck sitting by the fire place which is not lit up, Mac is fixing his motorcycle that is in a garage, and Desi is working out doing push ups, sit ups, the usual exercise in the Livingroom. 

Desi receives a text message from Matty “new mission, war room asap.”. “Hey guys Matty needs us.” Desi shouted across the room, Mac didn’t hear it but Riley did and she went to tell Mac. 

They left quickly, hopped into their cars and drove to think-tank. 

As they are walking into the war room, Matty asks “what are you guys doing here?” 

Everyone looking confused at each other. Mac says “you called us in, we got a new mission”. Matty replied “I need desi, this is one person's job, so you can go home guys”. Mac and riley looked annoyed at Desi, and left the room and went home. 

As they finally get home, Riley goes to the kitchen and makes another cup of coffee and Mac goes and checks what's in the fridge and grabs a sandwich and as he walks by Riley, he notices her hair is in front of her face and so he walks back and takes that piece and swipes it behind her ear softly making her blush so hard, and Mac smiles at her “here you go, better” and he notices her blush and Riley quietly says “thank you” blushing and hiding her face because it very much obvious and her heart melted like a chocolate melts in a 90-degree Fahrenheit. And Mac walks back to the garage eating the sandwich. 

When 20 minutes goes by and Bozer comes over to see his best friends and his little sister but Riley hates being called little sister so they argue sometimes that she's the big sister but for Bozer she will always be the little sister that he can protect. 

Bozer - “hey guys, where you at?” walking in to Mac’s home.” 

Riley - “oh hey Boze, Macs in the garage fixing his motorcycle” as she walks out of the deck into the Livingroom. 

Bozer - “so, have you found the apartment yet? And have you told Mac about it?” whispering it. 

Riley – walks to the couch and sits down, talking in low voice “no I haven't had any success, all the apartments are either already taken, too far or too expensive. And yes, I told Mac about moving out and...” 

Mac comes out of the garage into the deck, he is so quiet that no one hears him come out of there. He needed to get a wrench tool a 17mm which he left out in a deck on a shelf from other day. As he comes closer, he over hears Riley and Bozer’s conversation and stands there listing even quietly. 

Riley continuing - “he wasn’t happy about it, well I'm not either. I don’t want to move out, I love this place and already call home but like I told him, I don’t want to get in between his relationship with Desi, I have to move on, but it's so hard for me knowing that I have feelings for him and I love him so much that it hurts me to be around them.” 

Mac stands there shocked, his eyes widen and his mouth opens up a bit whispering “Riles?”, as he finds out that riley has feelings for him and that he never has thought of it happening. 

Bozer - “I can help you find an apartment like the first time I did for you, all you gotta do is ask.” Bozer takes her hand “what if he doesn't want for you to move out. He never been great with feelings and you been doing a great job at hiding them too from him. All I can say is hope he realises that he is missing someone amazing and that he wakes up and realises that you are the greatest gift that he could ever receive.” 

Mac walks quietly to the garage and walks out but closes the garage door a little louder so Riley and Bozer hear him this time, as he walks into his living room and sees Riley and Bozer sitting on the Couche “hey Boz” he says and give a big smile to Riley “hey Riles”. He walks to the kitchen to get a drink and pretends like he didn’t hear anything. 

Not even long after Riley, Mac and Bozer receive a text message from Matty “need you guys, war room now.” so all three of them left Mac’s home and are on the way to the phoenix foundation. 

Phoenix foundation - 

As they arrive and walk into the war room. Mac stands near the table, left side of it and picks up a paperclip and fiddles it in his hands, Riley sits down on the chair arm in one of the middle chairs, and Bozer is standing up next to Riley. 

Matty - “you are needed in the lab Bozer, you need to make a mask for an agent for a different mission.” 

Bozer - “okay heading there now, good luck guys” Borer says that last bit as he leaves the war room. 

Matty turns to Riley and Mac and proceeds “12 hours go we received a message that a billionaire, Antonio. J. Saliven is suspected of being involved in human trafficking, we cannot deny or confirm if this is true, so I need you guys, Mac and Riley to go undercover as a couple and confirm if the rumours are true and if they are, then we could take his organization down before he extends his business worldwide. He is casting a private party at his home; this is where you two are going.” 

Before Matty could tell Riley to hack into their system and place their names, Riley already been doing that. 

Matty - “riley h...” 

Riley interrupted Matty and finishes her sentence with a smile in the end. “and hack into their system, yep been doing that before you even asked.” 

Matty - “His party starts at 8pm, at A-35c Malibu Colony Rd” looking at Mac. 

When Riley finally hacked in to their system and places her and Macs names in, as they left the war room the paperclip that mac was fiddling with, he created a love heart and placed it on the table and then they went down to prepare themselves for the mission. They had two hours left till they have to leave. 

Mac puts on a tuxedo with a black shirt, black trousers and black shoes on, it took him less time to get ready but his hair took the longest to style, which one of the other agents that works at phoenix helped him. 

While in the other room Riley was getting ready, she had her dress on, it was black long sleeve Trumpet dress with a v cut neck, it was pressed on her skin showing the outline of her body figure, it had a long-slit line till her thigh on her left side, and the back of her dress slides against the floor as she walks in her high heel shoes. She straightened her hair, and put some golden hooped earing's and a diamond neckless on and a black eyeshadow blended into her smooth skin. Riley added black clutch bag to her style so she could keep her phone there and a flash rive hidden somewhere in. 

5 minutes before leaving - 

As Mac is standing by the full-length mirror fixing his crooked bowtie, he notices riley walking in from the other room, he turns around fast as a cheetah while glancing at her, his heart beats two times faster as he watches her walk closer to him, and as his eyes sparkle, and his palms get sweaty, and his voice get nervous and stutters of how delightful she looked. 

Riley - “you ready Mac?” 

Mac could barely get any words out of his mouth but he managed. “uh yeah, you look stunning Riles” his smile widened as he spoke and glanced at her. 

Riley blushes with a smile on her lips “thank you Mac” she looks at Mac, Riley tilting her eyes down looking at his black shoes and gazing at him, checking his suit out till she meets her eyes with his smooth lips, whishing she could kiss them. She compliments his appearance “you look...” she pauses there to find the right words while she still has her eyes attached to his lips, she wasn’t able to look away, “...handsome” she blushes in the end. She notices that his bow tie is still little bit crooked so she approaches little closer to him to straighten it. 

It was finally the time to go, they had a car waiting outside the Phoenix. Mac opened the passenger's door for Riley and she sat in, he closed the door and hopped into the car as he was driving. They drove for about forty minutes with some traffic on the way but got there at 20:15. Right in time as the rest of the guest where arriving. 

At the party- 

As they approach the entrance, they have to be checked by the two guards and see if they are on the list. 

Guard 1 - “Names” 

Riley - “Mac and Riley” she looks at Mac 

Guard 1 checking through the guest list and sees the names “affirmative, you may come in but first we need to check for any weapons”. Guard two frisked them and swept their bodies with a metal detector “clear” he said after the guard two swept Mac and then Riley. 

As they Finally got in, they put the comms into their ears. Mac said “Matty we’re in”. 

Matty and bozer operating from the war room with minimal two cameras that were accessible, one in the main room where the party is located and the other is in a hallway. 

Matty - “Great, now guys find Antonio” 

Mac - “Got it Matty” he spoke as he took a glass of champagne to blend in with the crowd. 

When Riley finally got to the main room, many of the guests glanced at Riley in that beautiful dress, she was in. Even Mac couldn’t take his eyes off. When she approached Mac, he said “lets split up, you go right and I'll go this way”. Riley nodded and went separate ways. Riley went past many people, smiled and danced to blend in and when she came to some places like corners, she could see three guards' and as she walked past the corridors to the next, she saw another two and five in total on her side, “hey Mac I got five guards here” looking around unsuspiciously. 

Mac went to the bar to stand there and look around and he saw two guards on the right side of him, right behind the bar there was a door and those two guards stood there like bunch of statues not moving around, Mac proceeded to walk around the area and noticed four more “I got six on my side”. “that's a lot of guards in a small place” riley said and Mac agreed. 

As they still are far away from each other, they were on a look out for Antonio. About ten minutes go by and nothing's going on besides people talking and having fun until Riley notices Antonio coming downstairs with two guards by his side, “hey Mac, Antonio has arrived and has two guards by his side” Riley did not take her eyes off of Antonio and followed him around but from a distance. 

“I’m on my way, don’t lose them” Mac says that as he looks for Riley. When Mac finally found Riley, they followed Antonio all the way to the bar and to the room behind It, they both waited for Antonio to get out of that room and to sneak in there it's just impossible at this moment so they had to wait and Mac went and ordered two glasses of bubble gum cosmotini spritzer as its their favourite alcoholic drink. 

About 30 minutes go by and they are still waiting, they have finished drinking their drinks and waited until finally Antonio has come out and was heading back to his office. Mac and Riley followed him till the hallway. 

As they stopped there because the office as at the end of the corridor that they went in, they had to wait until he left the room again so Mac and Riley could go in and get the information about his Human trafficking ring off of the computer. As they wait, two guards are coming their way from a hallway that is on the left of them, Mac tries so come up with something but can't as there are nowhere to hide and going back is not an option so he had to improvise. 

As the guards are approaching them closer, riley is standing by the wall and mac is still coming up with a plan, and he finally got a plan which was improvise, as the guards are about to turn the corner Mac leans in to kiss Riley as he puts his hand on her hip and the other hand on her jaw, spreading his fingers from her neck to her cheek holding her, her heart skipped few beats and it's been a dream of hers to know how his lips taste, and how they feel, and now she knows, they are soft as a feather, smooth as his skin, and they taste sweet as a candy, her whole world light up with million fireflies and her stomach filled with the butterflies and her whole world just turned around for the best moment she could have ever encountered. 

As Mac kissed her, his whole world made sense, he realised that, this is the best kiss that he could ever get, and the feeling that he was feeling in that moment filled with happiness and joy and love that he has never encountered with anyone else, he then realised that he has always loved Riley while they kiss in the moment. Her lips were soft as clouds and her lip gloss tasted like strawberries, and her body was as beautiful as herself. It was hard for him to pull away from her lips, he was addicted kissing them over and over again. 

Meanwhile in the war room, as the only second camera that was pointed at was in the hallway where mac and Riley stood to wait, until they witnessed Mac kiss Riley. Bozer was shocked but also proud and so happy for Riley that she could finally kiss him, Bozer stood there and jumped with happiness. While Matty looked in surprised, she turned around seeing Bozer jump up and down with the happiness, “calm down Bozer, focus” Matty tells him off, “sorry Matty” saying that while a happy face. 

As the guards caught them in the act, “what are you doing here?” telling them with an aggressive voice tone. 

Mac - “sorry, got carried away, is there a private room, you know,” mac winks at them 

The guards look at each other. Guard one replied “no there isn't, but you can continue” as them two walks away. 

Riley standing there in a little shock, as it happened so unexpected and fast. 

Mac goes back to riley “hey, are you okay Riles?” he asks as he puts his hand under her chin and picks up her head. 

Riley wanting to answer but no words coming out of her mouth but manages to, she smiles so happily “I’m okay”. 

As mac leans in closer, they both stare into each other's eyes filled with hidden love, and as they pulled in closer mac kisses her one more time, but not the last. Those butterflies that she felt the first time, came back and felt them the second his lips touched hers. 

Matty and Bozer still watching them over the cameras. “hey guys, concentrate on the mission,” she added a smirk in the end. 

Mac and Riley pull away and looks at the camera, “sorry Matty” Mac says it, and riley curls up into his chest from being shy in that moment and Mac curls her up in his hands. 

Matty adds “well about damn time you two” 

Mac smiled filling his face with happiness and so does Riley's. 

Bozer looks at Matty questioning how did she even know about them two. “erm, Matty how did you know?” Bozer asked as confused. 

Matty - “it's been too obvious between them two for a long time.” she smiles and turns back to the screen. 

Not even long after, Antonio leaves his office to join the others at the party with two of his guards that follow him everywhere he goes. Mac and Riley standing there as Antonio walks by and just stares at them while Mac and Riley are cuddling each other. Once he and the guards have left, Mac proceeded to walk up to the office doors and Riley followed after him. Mac took out his swiss army knife and unlocked the door with one of the tools. as the door was finally opened, Riley went in first, and Mac second, Riley opened her bag and reached in, opening another secret pocket and took out a flash drive, as she did, she sat down at the computer, plugged in the flash drive and did her usual typing and send all the information to Matty. 

Riley - “Matty I'm sending the files your way” 

Mac stood by the door guarding it and, on a look out for the guards. 

As Riley goes through all the files, she finds the one she's been looking for, “I found the file. It says here that he is working with a group from Afghanistan and he joined back in 2017, wow it also shows here all the locations of the people that are held at.” 

Matty - “this is no more just get intel, capture him and get him here, I'll send the exfil to your phones.” 

Riley looks at Mac “do you got a plan on how are we going to capture Antonio?” 

Mac makes his thinking face “no, not yet” 

As Riley searches for more documents on the computer and Mac is walking around coming up with the idea on how, which he can't think of as there's limited resources available, he can't make chloroform as there's not enough ingredients available, so he walks from one end of the room to another. 

Riley checks her phone for the security camera in case of anyone coming, and she notices Antonio is walking towards the office. “hey Mac, Antonio’s coming back here” Riley puts her phone back in her bag, cleared the screen and puts it on sleep mode, 

Mac - “Riles hide here” telling that while he stands behind the door of the main office door. 

Riley goes and gets up from the seat and hides where Mac told her to, right in the closet. 

As Antonio comes in, in the office, he leaves his door open, but not too all the way open luckily mac doesn't get the door pushed in his face, Antonio walks straight to his desk and picks up a load of documents that were laying on his desk in a pile. 

Mac peaks the corner of the door while Antonio is still facing the desk and his back towards the door. Mac slowly and quietly sneaks up to Antonio, Mac wrapped his arm around his neck fast and shocked him into passing out, making him drop the pile of the documents all over the table and on the floor, but Antonio put up a big fight, as he got out of Mac’s arms he threw few punches but missed Mac’s face as he avoided them, Mac then pushed him against the desk making Antonio fall over to the floor and as his laying there in pain Mac grabs a land line cord that was beside him, Puts his knee on Antonios back and wrapped the cord around his neck making him pass out and Mac exhaled heavily, and then proceeded to cut the cord and unplug it from the land line phone and wrap Antonios hands behind his back so he wouldn’t escape when he wakes up. 

Mac - “you can come out now Riles” as he sat on the floor with Antonio captured besides him. 

Riley walks out of the closet, “how are we going to get him out of here now, this place is guarded with guards.” as she walks up to a window checking if there are guards in the back yard. 

Mac - “are there guards in the back yard?” while looking around the office. 

Riley - “not that I see” looks at Mac. 

Mac - “great, because that’s the way we are getting out, oh Riles can you give me a hand on this” 

Riley walks over “we are on the second floor” she was shocked and thinking on how are they going to get out as jumping isn't an option. 

Mac - “yeah, I got a plan, bit I need to get those curtains down and” while is turning around in the room looking around on how to secure it, “and I need these things” he walks into a closet which was open and gets a metal hanger, then walks up to a shelf and gets bunch of cords laying there. 

Riley helps Mac to get the curtains down, Mac then takes his swiss army knife and cuts the curtains in three strips and ties them together to make a long rope, he then added the cords and tied it together to make a ladder all together, which Mac then at the end of the curtains added the metal hanger that he shaped it into a ‘u’ shape, and then he wrapped it around a metal pipe pole, which was strong enough to hold one person while it climbs down. 

Mac then went and opened a window which was luckily wide enough for a person to climb out. Mac threw the curtain out of the window and let Riley climb out first, when she was on the ground Mac sent Antonio out who was still unconscious so Riley would catch him, and when he was finally down, Mac climbed down last. 

Right at the corner there was a car big enough to fit two people and an unconscious person in the trunk. Mac run to get the car while riley stayed, as Mac got in the car and got the wiring done, he drove to Riley, Mac opened the trunk and Mac and Riley carried Antonio, Mac carried him by his arm pits and Riley by his legs. As they were putting him in the trunk one of the guard's notice and ran to them as he radioed rest of the guards, Mac took him down quick, and Both Mac and Riley jumped in the car, Riley at the wheel and mac in passengers' seat and drove off as quick as possible, luckily the guards didn’t have time to catch up with them and they lost Mac and Riley. 

As they both celebrated that they got away with Antonio and the proof that he works with a human trafficking ring. 

Mac sends a message to Matty saying “we got the package and are on the way to exfil” 

The exfil wasn’t far so the drive was short but enough time to talk about what happened about the kiss. 

Riley wasn’t sure if she should bring up the conversation about the kiss but she had to get some answers for closure. 

While Riley is driving the car, everything was silent, no words were spoken after the excitement, so Riley went ahead and spoke not even looking at mac but being very nervous, “Mac,” she pauses there and Mac turns his head to look at riley and Mac replies before she could say anything, “I know Riles”. Riley turns her head to mac but still paying attention to road, she looks at Mac with confusion but says nothing. Mac- “before the mission, when Bozer came around, I overheard your conversation, you didn’t hear me come out of the garage.” he smiled happily. 

Riley - “how much did you hear?” she got nervous asking that, hoped that he didn’t hear about the part when they talked about that she loved him. 

Mac just keeps his eyes on riley “I heard enough, I know that you have feelings for me, and I don’t want you to move out, I want you to stay, it's your home too.” 

Riley was ready to cry because he knows it and she was scared for it. “I,... I...” she could barely say any words to him anymore. 

Mac - “Riles” he sees that she's about to break down in tears, “hey, hey, hey, everything okay. Look at me Riles, I want you to remember this, you are incredible woman, I'm glad that I got to find out that you love me, because that kiss back then made me realise something about the most incredible woman that’s sitting right next to me, you made me realise that I've loved you since the day I met you.” he smiles so vide that she just smiles back with her teary eyes, they smiled and laughed. 

Riley didn’t say anything for the rest two-minute drive. 

As they arrived to the exfil location, Mac and Riley step out of the car, they both walk up to the trunk and Mac stops and looks at Riley and he hugs her tightly and she hugged him tighter than ever and she's glad that finally he knows so she doesn't have to quit phoenix or move out of his home because he loves her back and yet she thought that he never did and that finally she wouldn’t have to hide her feelings for him anymore. 

Mac then opens the trunk and sees that his finally awake and that luckily, they don’t have to curry him all the way to the helicopter. So, Mac gets him out of there and drugged him all the way to the helicopter and Antonio kept shouting “who are you people, you will regret this.” while drugged him onto the helicopter. Mac put a seatbelt onto Antonio and Mac and riley put their seatbelts on and then they lifted off. It took them about fifteen minutes to fly to the phoenix foundation. 

Phoenix - 

Finally, back at the phoenix, both Mac and Riley walk into the War room where Matty and Bozer are waiting. 

Bozer - “Hey guys” smiles happier than anything. 

Riley – “hey Boz, hey Matty” as they both walk up to the armchair at the back. 

Matty – “great job extracting Antonio. As we speak, SWAT team is on the way to shut down the entire organization. You may finally go home and rest, see you tomorrow guys.” 

Mac looks at riley as his about to walk out of the room “you coming?” he asked Riley 

“yeah, but I got to take care of something first” Riley said, looking at Mac. “see you home” Mac said as he was leaving. 

Bozer and Riley walked out of the war room so have a little more private conversation while walking to the garage. 

Riley - “he heard our conversation” she looked at Bozer 

“What do you mean?” bozer asked confused. 

Riley - “he told me while we were on the way to exfil that he heard our conversation when I said that I love him, and he said that when we kissed, he realised that he loved me too and that moment was the best and to hear those words from him meant a lot” 

Bozer - “that's great” 

Riley - “but his in a relationship with Desi and like I said I don’t want to get in between them.” 

Bozer - “he will figure something out about that” 

They arrived finally arrived to the garage and Both went separate ways 

Bozer - “see you tomorrow riley” 

Riley - “see you tomorrow Boz” 

Both hopped into their cars and drove home. 

Mac’s home- 

Riley walks into the house and no sight of Mac, so she went to her room to get into a hot shower and thinking about the kiss that she got to experience. 

Meanwhile Mac is in the shower with his thoughts “what am I going to tell Desi? How could have I been so stupid about my feelings for riley. All it took was a kiss. I want to kiss her so bad. The feeling, the taste was the most beautiful moment between us.”. Mac was in a shower for a long time thinking about riley and that’s the only thing that he could think about. 

Finally, riley got out of the shower and got into her pyjamas. As she walked out of her room she went to the kitchen and made dinner for herself and Mac. She still didn’t see him so she assumed his not home or asleep. Riley made pasta with tomato sauce and some vegetables such as carrots, peas, broccoli, and corn. It took her about an hour to make everything, she placed a plate on the counter with food and covered it with aluminium foil so it doesn't get cold and put a note on it saying “for you” with a smiley face. 

As she was about to go outside on a deck, she peaked inside Macs room and shouted his name out loud as she didn’t see him in the bed “Mac, are you here?” she didn’t get a response but she did hear shower running but Mac didn’t hear her so she went and closed his door. 

She made herself a cup of coffee before going out on to the deck but when she finally did, Riley stood by the railing facing the view of Los Angeles, “what a beautiful view” she thought to herself. She sipped her coffee very slowly enjoying the night sky with the stars and the view of beauty. 

Mac finally got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around him and went to the kitchen, he noticed Riley standing outside in the deck and he smiled seeing her standing there as it gives him such happiness that she won't be leaving this place any time soon, so he walked to the kitchen and saw a plate covered in foil and a note, he smiles brighter than ever. He snatched some pasta and some vegetables so he didn’t have an empty stomach and went to his room to get dressed, he put on shirt and trousers and walked to riley. 

“Hey Riles” he walked up to her and leaned onto a railing. 

“hey Mac, I made you dinner, I left it on the kitchen counter” she now watched Mac as he turned his head to hers. 

“thank you,” he smiled lovingly. 

Mac turns his whole body facing riley, and so does she. They are both looking at each other, now looking into each other's eyes, and back to lips. “all I can think about is you Riles. How much you have changed me and how many times you been there for me. You are my greatest gift, I remember Bozer saying that.” Mac said. “finally, the moment that I've been waiting for has come and that you know how I feel about you, I love you Mac, finally I got to say that to you” Riley saying as she places her cup of coffee on the railing. 

Mac put his hands on her cheeks and he pulls himself closer to her as their bodies touch and he kisses her slowly but this kiss is the real first kiss that they got to experience. Riley puts her hand on Macs Muscular chest right after their lips touch each other's as her heart skips a beat. 

Riley's stomach was filled with the butterfly's effect again once more, the moment once again has happened, her heart raced fast as the seconds turned into minutes yet felt like a life time between them. 

Mac felt when he kissed her, he fell in love with her deeper than ever, his palms got sweaty and his world lightened up like fireworks in the night sky. The kiss was softer than the marshmallow and warm as fire and her lips tasted like coffee yet sweet. He feels like his heart belongs with Riley. 

The moment while they were kissing, the world around them went quiet and all they could hear is the sound of each other's heart beats and the feelings of the inner love. 

It's been a long day for Desi and was coming home to surprise Mac, as she walked into the house, she took off her jacket and placed it on a couch and walked to Mac’s room where he was nowhere to be found, she called his name “Mac?” no response, and she proceeded to walk on the deck while her head was tilted down, as she opened the door to deck, she walked out and as she picked her head up, she witnessed Mac and Riley standing by the railing and kiss like the world didn’t exist for them in that moment. 

Desi stood there shocked and in disappointment in disgust, she shouted at Mac “what the hell Mac!” she was red as a tomato and was ready to blow up from the anger. 

Mac and Riley pulled away from each other as they heard Desi shout at Mac, while Riley's hand was still on Mac’s chest. Mac was surprised seeing her home as he didn’t expect her to come his house after the mission. 

Riley looks away shy and embarrassed, not intended to make them argue about why Mac was kissing her. But it was Macs decision anyways as she knows now. 

Desi stood there looking at them for a solid minute, she felt disgusted. She raised her voice “why would you do that to me? I should have never gotten back with you the second time, that’s my regret.” Desi turned around and stumped her way out of Macs home wishing she could have never seen that moment. 

Mac and Riley stood there in shock on what just happened. Mac just wrapped his hands around riley holding her in his hands tight while Riley hides her face in his chest with her hands wrapped around him tightly. Mac puts his chin on her head, smiling “well, she wasn’t supposed to see that.” added a little giggle at the end and Riley smiled too standing there on the deck, not moving an inch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfictin to wirite. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
